


Backwards and Forwards

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 31





	Backwards and Forwards

backwards, and forward.

backwards, and forward.

waiting takes to long.

backwards, and forwards.

will he be different?

backwards, and forwards.

will he remember?

backwards, and forwards.

backwards, and forwards.

”click”

a door.

  
a person steps through the door.

a professor.

mr. idabashi.

he smiles.

he opens the door wider, and lets me go in.

another person.

wide eyed, but with confusion and happiness.

tears.

arms around me.

re-built robots.

no more going backwards.

only going forwards.


End file.
